


Chilling with Bokuto

by Tendous_Thoughts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto songs, Gen, Haikyuu - Freeform, Music, Playlist, Songs, bokuto koutarou - Freeform, haikyuu bokuto, haikyuu!! - Freeform, hq bokuto, hq owl boy, lets dance, listen, my owl boy, owl Boy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-25 14:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tendous_Thoughts/pseuds/Tendous_Thoughts
Summary: Just a Bokuto playlist:Minutes long: 45Song count: 12





	Chilling with Bokuto

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another playlist! Please request or just talk to me, I am lonely lol. Well I hope you like my most recent story. Next will probably be a headcanon for either a ship, or a character (with that maybe how they treat you) go ahead and tell me what you want though. I can write a story as well!

**♫ The Side of Paradise - Coyote Theory**

**♫ The One That Got Away - Katy Perry**

**♫ Time of Our Lives - Pitbull & Ne-Yo**

**♫ Little Lion Man - Mumford & Sons**

**♫ Bad Romance - Lady Gaga**

**♫ Still Into You - Paramours**

**♫ All I Wanted - Paramours**

**♫ Tongue Tied - Grouplove**

**♫ Payphone - Maroon 5**

**♫ Die Young - Kesha**

**♫ Shower - Becky G.**

**♫ Classic - MKTO**

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr account - they get all the stories first!: @tendousthoughts  
> My Wit account - they get the shorter version + it is in text bubble style : @tendou's thoughts  
> My Wappad account - they get the stories second so if you don't have Tumblr this is the second best thing!: @Tendous_Thoughts
> 
> You can message me on any of those accounts or comment on here! If you want a certain fanfic make sure to request it! I do fluff/angst for only haikyuu at the moment! I do ships (other than the twin ship and a few more) and y/n stories!


End file.
